Love Duties
by Spirit Ella
Summary: It's a sunny day in Paris, and the first female musketeer and the King of France are bored of their daily routine...


_(A/N: I admit immediately that I really have no clue of why I'm having ideas like this one or Too Cute For His Own Good, but I guess they're just too funny not to be written! So yeah, this is what I was plotting for my favorite Barbie couple all this time... I warn you, it's a bit OOC, even if my friend Barbiegirl2435 keeps telling me it's not. And no, don't think I'm a crazy girl, because I'm even worse. Who knows me in person can confirm it. Now... hope you'll enjoy what my insane mind suggested me to write! And be patient, because it's terribly long... and also stupid!)_

It was probably 7 o'clock in the morning when Corinne woke up; she slowly opened her eyes and her hand tried to find Louis', which she shared the bed with... well, sort of, since that was his bedroom, so she was a ''guest''; though that was okay for Corinne, as long as she could stay beside him and not waiting for him in the throne room every morning. She was his personal guard, as Monsieur Trèville always said, but Corinne liked to call her kind of a job as Louis called it: for him, she was _"his beautiful musketeer"._

Corinne snuggled against Louis, smiling. And as much as she didn't want to wake him up, she had to: he was the King of France, after all. She looked at him with affection; from his peaceful expression, she assumed he was dreaming. Pity that he had to open his eyes, because they had to be in the throne room in an half hour. And since they spent much time getting ready for their daily routine, they couldn't wake up ten minutes before half past seven.

She leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips, knowing that was enough for him to wake up

"W-what?" Louis mumbled, slowly opening his eyes

"Wake up, Your Highness" Corinne smirked at him

"Why should I? Isn't it too early?" Louis looked at the clock of his room and then again to Corinne, "I knew that, it's too early." he embraced her waist tight and began to kiss her on the lips passionately. Corinne chuckled against his lips. It happened almost every morning...

She broke the kiss, leaving him with a displeased expression "You're a King, so you _must _wake up." she glared at him, then sat on the bed and tried to grasp her musketeer hat from the floor

"Oh, come on, Corinne! Get back down!" Louis pulled her back on the bed with force, preventing her from moving with his strong arms.

She gave up and smirked, trying to be comfortable even with him on top of her, "You fool..." she put her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. His hands slowly found the buttons of her nightgown, that were on its back; as she realized she was unbottoning them, she immediately sat on the bed, making him gasp and hit his head against a column of the bed when he fell back.

"Ouch!" Louis complained, chuckling

Corinne looked at him with an innocent expression as he went closer to her

"Musketeer Corinne, I think you should apologize... right now." Louis grinned

"As if!" she replied, smirking, "Next time you will try to take off my nightgown, I'll hit you hard on your stomach, Louis."

"So, I should be the one to apologize?" he chuckled, "Oh, be less insolent. You are my subject, don't forget it..."

"I think you just didn't realize one small thing yet..." she said flirtatiously, going closer to him herself, "You're mine, but I'm not yours."

"Really? We'll see that!" he pushed her down and started to kiss her again, making her gasp; her muffled laughter made him smile against her lips.

...

"Come, Corinne, it's time to go!" Louis called her from outside

"Easy for you to say, after spending an hour doing nothing!" Corinne glared at him playfully while combing her hair

"For you, kissing is doing nothing?" he chuckled, holding himself with his hand to the wall and looking at his 'girlfriend' that was still inside his bedroom

"Yeow!" Corinne complained, "They're impossible to comb!"

"Try to brush them." Louis suggested

"I don't think I need the advice of a man." Corinne replied, throwing her comb on the bed with exasperation and putting on her large blue musketeer hat

She finally went out the room, noticing only that moment that he seemed offended by her words. Giggling, she kissed him lightly on the lips while closing the door of his bedroom "I'm not mad at you, silly!"

His arms embraced her waist and he pulled her closer, his eyes full of admiration, "Do it again."

Corinne rolled her eyes, chuckling, "Let's go." she took his hand, breaking his embrace and dragging him to the throne room.

"Why walking so fast?" Louis asked, laughing

"Because we're late... as always!" she replied, then had an idea. She let go of his hand and started running, leaving him confused for a moment.

"Oh, you're playing even if we're late?" he ran after her and caught her almost immediately, holding her tight from behind, her back stuck to his chest, "I got you!" he laughed, not noticing her large grin

"You lazy ass..." she joked, "I wonder why no one is now plotting against you, since you're the laziest person I've ever met!"

"You look beautiful this morning, Corinne" he kissed her cheek, making her giggle, "Oh, and thank you for the compliment, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Corinne replied, smirking, "Now let go of me and open the door in front of us. Don't forget that we're late of an hour."

"Open it yourself, if you want..." Louis gave her a kiss on her neck, making her shiver delighted

The girl rolled her eyes, laughing, and opened the door.

They walked slowly towards the throne, Louis was about to sit on it when a voice came from behind, Monsieur Trèville's voice.

"Your Highness, musketeer Corinne D'Artagnan, you were supposed to arrive here one hour ago" the old man glared at them

Corinne felt her cheeks become red, knowing the man did suspect that something was going on between her and the King. She preferred not to invent any excuse, that wouldn't have worked with Monsieur Trèville. He was quite older than her and Louis, and Corinne knew that lying to him wasn't a great idea.

"We're sorry." she looked down, not wanting to meet Monsieur Trèville's eyes

"It's okay, I forgive you. Just look at the clock next time" the man turned and went out of the room

"Point is, we did look at the clock!" Louis laughed

Corinne smirked at him, "Actually, you'd be the only one to blame, and you know that."

"It's not my fault if you're beautiful, Corinne"

The girl just rolled her eyes, chuckling; not finding anything else to do, she began to play with her sword. Suddenly, the door opened and Viveca, Aramina and Renée entered in the room.

"_Bonjour à tout le monde!_" Viveca greeted

"Hey, girls!" Corinne smiled and went to hug her friends

"Do you have anything to do this afternoon, Corinne?" Aramina asked

"No, why?"

"We were thinking about a few hours of shopping in the city." Viveca informed "I saw that a new boutique opened and I so want to see if I found a rival. I can't lose customers, you know?"

"How can you take care of a boutique if you're now a musketeer?" Renée asked

" Oh, believe me, I can" Viveca proudly replied, "_Tu n'as plus de confiance en moi?_"

"So, are you busy this afternoon, Corinne?" Aramina asked again

"No, actually..." she answered, "We'll talk about it at lunch, okay?"

"Okay" Renée said, and Viveca and Aramina nodded

"Oh, I almost forgot... Corinne, did you fight with your cat?" Viveca asked

"What? What do you mean?"

"Your hair... are all messy..." Aramina explained

"Long story..." Corinne turned to Louis and glared at him

Viveca smirked, "Isn't it better if you do that at night? At least you'd have all the time you need..."

"Hey!" Corinne turned to Viveca again, shocked for what she had said, "Mind your own business!"

Viveca laughed seeing Corinne's face red as it had never been. She liked to tease her like that, even if it was a little bit cruel. But she didn't really care, since Corinne knew she was just joking.

"Oh well, let's go!" Renée said, "See you later, Corinne!"

Corinne waved goodbye at her friends and when they left the room she went to sit on the left arm of Louis' throne

"I must say, Viveca is ironic" he chuckled

"Yeah, especially about the two of us... but at least her jokes don't make me die of boredom"

"Couldn't agree more... I wish I could go out instead of sitting here"

"Now a plot would be a great thing. At least we would have something to do! You know, putting a thousand musketeers around the castle, locking every door, guarding you day and night, fighting with the enemies..."

"...people trying to kill me..." Louis continued, laughing, "If you begin to wish there was a plot against me now, I swear I tell Monsieur Trèville to fire you!"

"You should understand me, actually" Corinne replied, "A musketeer wants to fight, not sitting on a chair the entire day"

"My duty is to sit here, your duty is to guard me... we can complain about that, but we can't change it, Corinne" he said, taking her hand, "But don't forget you also have to-"

"Let me guess: kiss you?" she put her arms around his neck

"That's one of the duties you have if you still remember that you are the girl I'm in love with"

She began to kiss him on the lips, holding him tight and trying to pull him even closer, deepening the kiss. Unfortunately, both didn't notice who was standing behind them; they realized they weren't alone only when that person screamed in anger

"And what is this?" Corinne and Louis turned, gasping, and saw Madame De Bossé looking at them

"Uh, hello..." Corinne bit her lip and looked up at the woman, containing herself from yelling at her. Madame De Bossé had always hated to see them together, ever since they had first met. Wanting to try to feel less awkward, the girl spoke "At least you can't say that for him I don't exist."

"But you should know that you can't do that. You can't be in love with him!" the woman hissed "Do it again, and I'll make you pay. And I'm not kidding!" she left the room with heavy steps, mumbling something that Corinne and Louis didn't understand

"She hates you a lot..." Louis said

"She does! I wish she didn't exist..." Corinne snorted annoyed

"_De nouveau bonjour!_" Corinne recognized Viveca's voice, looked up and saw her friends walking towards her

"Here again?" the blonde haired girl asked

"Guess for what" Aramina answered "It seems you made angry Madame De Bossé... we shouldn't be surprised of that, but anyways, we have to ask... what happened?"

Seeing Corinne blushing, Renée rolled her eyes and chuckled, "I think I know why..."

"Can we talk about it somewhere else?" Corinne asked, standing up. She dragged her friends towards the open door, then turned to Louis, "I'll be right back!"

When the girl had finally taken her three friends outside, she spoke, "We... were... kissing."

"Kissing like... you leaned down for a second, kissed him and then stood up again?" Aramina asked

Corinne nodded, thinking they'd believe her

"Yeah, and do you think we actually buy it? Tell the truth!" Renée laughed

"Argh! Renée!" Corinne snorted, "Okay... it wasn't an innocent kiss..."

"Knew that..." Viveca giggled, "Why don't you follow my advice? Do-"

"I got it, Viveca" Corinne cut her off, glaring at her, "But why everyone thinks we can't be in love? Is it bad?"

"It's not bad at all, you two make a perfect pair, but you're too..." Renée explained, "...how can I say it?"

"I'll help you with that: don't say anything." Corinne suggested

"There is another way to make Madame De Bossé shut up, I think..." Aramina finally spoke again

"And which way would that be?" Corinne asked, curious

"Ignore her..."

Corinne grinned mischievously; she did want to take revenge, since that woman had threatened to get her into trouble many times. She acted bossy even now that Madame Hélène had taken her place, thinking she could still decide to fire everyone that she didn't want to see walking in the castle. Corinne had to thank her for just one thing: having fired Constance, so she had taken her place. If that black haired girl had still worked there, she wouldn't have met Viveca, Aramina and Renée, and neither Louis...

"So, will you follow my advice?" Viveca asked Corinne

"I'm terribly sorry, Vivie... but no" she was still grinning, "I'll follow Aramina's one..." she turned and walked inside the palace again, her friends looking at her and laughing

When Corinne entered in the throne room again, Louis looked up, "I thought you went shopping! Glad I was wrong!" he laughed

"Why would I? My love duties come before anything else..." she said flirtatiously, and went to sit on the left arm of his throne again

"Uh... how about we stop thinking about that right now?" he suggested

"But I have to do something, or else I'll fall asleep!" she protested, "You want to follow Viveca's advice, right?"

"You know, it seems the best solution... wait for tonight, dear..." he smirked

"Oh, no, I won't..." she said, smirking. He was about to reply, but he felt the sudden contact of their lips and he decided to deepen the kiss, making her squeal delighted; her hands held his shirt tight and she put her arms around his neck

"This is totally on the edge of decency, Your Highness!" Corinne chuckled against Louis' lips when she heard Madame De Bossé protesting

"I don't think I'd be the one sent in the dungeons, anyways..." the girl whispered, "While if she even tries to do something against this, I think she'll regret it..."

"That's it, I'm leaving!" the woman screamed in anger, "I can't stand seeing this! I'll tell Monsieur Trèville!"

"Try to say a word to him, and it will be your last one!" Louis broke he and Corinne's kiss and threatened the woman

Madame De Bossé turned; the King was glaring at her and the blonde girl was sitting on his lap with an evil smirk on her lips. She finally understood that her anger wouldn't have changed anything and then she went out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"At last!" Corinne exclaimed, "She won't be bothering me anymore!"

"Now I really have to ask... what did your friends tell you?" Louis asked, amused

"What Aramina told me, actually..." the girl giggled, "Oh, what about tonight? What are you plotting?"

"Secret" he whispered, "But I know you'll like it..."

Corinne chuckled at his last sentence, perfectly knowing what he meant, "Do you think we could have also punch at dinner this evening?" she smirked

Louis started to laugh, "You're amazing, Corinne"

_(A/N: It's terribly stupid, long, awkward... okay, I'll let you find the other adjectives, or else I'll stay here writing for a whole day! Oh, Corinne's last line isn't really my idea... at one point of the movie, she says to Louis 'Uh, shall we get some punch?', so I got inspired from that... Corinne really makes me freak out, I'm not kidding... but that's why she's my favorite Barbie heroine! Oh well, hope you liked this crazy fanfic of mine! And if you did, please leave a review!)_


End file.
